


【reylo】I wanna ruin you (but I love you) 一发完

by Armand42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, tag怎么用来着, 我不知道我在干什么
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	【reylo】I wanna ruin you (but I love you) 一发完

黑色的影子从教室门口走进来的时候，原本喧闹的学生们一下子安静了下来，有的人条件反射般回过头去，注视教室角落里的蕾伊——一个扎着丸子头、穿着过于肥大的短袖T恤的女生，正翘着脚和另外两个男生聊天。

“我真诚地希望他们能够成熟一点。”芬恩夸张地翻了个白眼，若有所指。

“谁？”波有些迟钝。他看看蕾伊，再看向教室门口，然后张开了一点嘴巴，“哦——”

“打住，谢谢。”处于风暴中心的蕾伊学着芬恩的样子也翻了个白眼，结果正好落入了本·索罗正在寻觅的目光里。操，真不巧，蕾伊在心里嘀咕。果不其然，这个笨重的大块头转向他们三个人，一步一步走了过来。

芬恩和波把脑袋尽力地压低了，努力往嘴里塞着偷渡进教室的薯条。蕾伊痛恨这两个损友，字面意义上的痛恨。

“蕾伊，”本·索罗向她歪头，脸色冷若冰霜。他是在打招呼吗？还是——

“本。”蕾伊硬着头皮向他点点头。出于某种不可告人的原因，她不太愿意抬头去看他。在心底最隐秘的想法里，蕾伊不得不承认本·索罗的确长得很好看，当然，有很多人诟病他的大耳朵和厚嘴唇，但这并不妨碍这个魁梧高大——非常高大——的男人受到女生们的欢迎。蕾伊甚至怀疑那些对他外貌的攻击都来自于泡妞频频失败的loser们。

如坐针毡的感觉随着教授的到来而渐渐消散，听着本离开的脚步声，蕾伊不由得松了口气。

“话说，”芬恩再度小心翼翼地开口，“不觉得你身上这件T恤很眼熟吗？”

蕾伊给了他一记眼刀。

++++++++++++++++++++++

“你穿了我的衣服。”

当他们滚到床上去的时候，本煞有介事地开了口。

蕾伊翻了不知道是今天第几个白眼，“闭嘴，索罗。然后吻我。”本如实照做了。蕾伊发出舒适的叹息。

本没有脱掉蕾伊的上衣——也就是他的那件T恤，上面印着Q版的达斯维达，然后旁边有一行大写加粗的字：我恨沙子！蕾伊当然很明白这算是一种发育不良的性癖，比如喜欢看女朋友穿着自己的衣服被操什么的，不过她倒是一点也不介意。她微微抬起腰，好让本那双大手从宽大的衣服下摆伸进来，从下而上兜住她的胸部。然后有很多吻，很多很多细碎而热烈的吻落在她的脊背上，一路向下，最后一个吻落在她的臀尖，她的内裤已经被扒掉了，这块小巧的黑色布料和本的上衣一起躺在地板上。

“你想怎么做？”粗糙低沉的声音有些模糊，闷在男人的嗓子里。

蕾伊嗯嗯了几声，覆盖着泪膜的眼睛半睁，有些弄不明白情况。本叹息，然后把娇小的女友翻了个身，就像用铲子翻煎蛋一样轻松。蕾伊嘟囔着伸了个懒腰，让T恤蹭到胸口以上，露出已经完全硬了的乳头。本咽了一口口水，左手揉搓着蕾伊的胸部，时不时用食指和中指去夹那个小巧的乳头，带起蕾伊身上一阵阵如过电般的快感，另一只手则伸下去，精准地捏住了蕾伊那肿胀的阴蒂。

“嗯——”蕾伊发出长长的呻吟。她是本见过最喜欢在床上发出声音的女孩，倒不是说他有见过多少，只不过……一只暖和的脚丫蹬在他腰上，催促着他。本再次叹了口气，半真半假。他逗弄了一会儿那小小的阴蒂，然后在蕾伊渴望的眼神中慢慢伸出舌头，接而用嘴唇包裹住了那块敏感的地方。

这对年轻的小情侣曾经打过赌，赌本能不能在三分钟之内用嘴让蕾伊高潮。蕾伊赌他不行，而本当然会赌上自己全部的男性尊严。然后，众望所归，由于索罗先生过于卖力（以及担心男性尊严破碎什么的），再加上他们先前看了两部黄片来调和气氛，蕾伊在两分半的时候就尖叫着高潮了，她的阴部抽搐着喷出一滩水，而本还浑然不知般继续舔吸着她那敏感膨胀的阴蒂，甚至用上了牙齿去轻咬那块软筋，导致她在接下来的半分钟里经历了惨绝人寰的数次连续的干性高潮。

“本——本，”她哭着用软绵绵的手臂去推自己男朋友的胸膛，在对方从自己腿间抬起头来时呜咽了一声，怎么也说不出话来了——本·索罗的整个下巴都是她喷出来的水，淫荡到开放的蕾伊都有些无法接受了。她怎么，怎么这么容易就……

之后，两个人都忘了计时这回事。蕾伊那欲求过度的脸显然让自己的男友更加兴奋了，她被轻轻地翻了个身，跪在柔软的床上，撅起的屁股紧紧贴着本那火热的下腹。接着，她就被贯穿了。她那被好好满足了的阴部温顺地接纳了入侵者，甚至因为还未完全退去的高潮而紧紧箍住那根粗大的阴茎，想要它深入、更深入……直到碰到最里面的那个点。

蕾伊一边回忆着快乐往事，一边被本凶狠的动作撞得破碎不堪。她嗯啊地叫着，把手伸下去握住本的囊袋。身后的动作停滞了一瞬。“来嘛，别停。”蕾伊细声细气地说。男友又粗喘着气开始了，像装了不知疲倦的电动马达。蕾伊敬职敬责地服务着男友的囊袋，挤压着其中一个的时候思考着里面到底装了多少精液。会全部射出来的吧？通通射进自己的逼里。

蕾伊兴奋地眯起了眼睛，转而开始刺激的阴蒂。双重刺激有些过了，但她很喜欢。尤其是先于对方高潮的话，可以好好地折磨对方一下。果然，她很快就被高潮击中了，但没有喷水。这很好，她不想在第一发的时候就毁掉自己新买的床单。她懒洋洋地扭动了一下屁股，示意换个姿势。本不情不愿地被打断了活塞运动，但也很顺从地被蕾伊压到了身子地下，等待着蕾伊暗示的礼物。

娇小的女孩儿调整了一下姿势，一只手撑在本的胸上，另一只手拎起本沉甸甸的、怒张的阴茎，然后让自己滑嫩的阴户反复前后摩擦那敏感的龟头。

“宝贝儿，甜心——”本绝望地说，他克制着自己不要把自己心爱的女孩儿往下按，这是很混蛋的做法，虽然他打心底清楚蕾伊不会多生气，天知道自己的女朋友多痴迷暴力的性爱。但，不，这是他的原则，所以他不会这么做，永远不会。蕾伊见挑逗够了，便也不继续吊着本的胃口，而是抬起臀部，正对着那根翘起的阴茎缓缓坐了下去。

本哦了一声，头向后甩去。床很快就又晃起来了，蕾伊清醒地把控着一切，什么时候快一点，什么时候需要慢下来，她很熟悉本每一个表情、每一寸肌肉的紧绷都代表着什么。她掌控着本的高潮，而她无意在这时折磨他，于是本·索罗很快就迎接了自己的高潮，精液一股股地从微张的马眼里射出来，蕾伊则对于不能用自己的阴道接纳这些液体而感到有些可惜。不等他从高潮中脱离出来，蕾伊飞快从他那还没有软下来的阴茎上下来，摘掉安全套，然后用嘴裹住了还在往外射精的龟头。

“蕾伊！”

本先于意识开始尖叫。他那尚处于敏感期的龟头被天堂般的口腔紧紧包围住，一根灵活的舌头舔吸着他的马眼，仿佛要把储精囊里最后一点存货都给吸出来。而这是痛苦大于快感的。他大腿抽搐着，阴茎很快在折磨下就软下来了，却仍然被自己的女友含在嘴里，那细嫩的手则反复揉搓着自己的囊袋，更像是在玩一个玩具。

“来嘛，”蕾伊像是有点失望，她对自己的男友挤眉弄眼，“再来一次？”

“什……什么？”本有些没反应过来，只想把自己的那玩意儿从女友的嘴里拯救出来。

蕾伊叹了口气，红润的嘴唇仍然不依不饶地吸着他的龟头，调皮的眼睛眨了眨，“你能再射一次吗？”

end


End file.
